legoreviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
BIONICLE
BIONICLE was a LEGO TECHNIC theme that ran from 2001 to 2011. It was one of the most popular LEGO themes of all time. Sets 2001 1388 Huki 1389 Onepu 1390 Maku 1391 Jala 1392 Kongu 1393 Matoro 8525 Masks 8530 Masks 8531 Pohatu 8532 Onua 8533 Gali 8534 Tahu 8535 Lewa 8536 Kopaka 8537 Nui-Rama 8538 Muaka & Kane-Ra 8539 Manas 8540 Vakama 8541 Matau 8542 Onewa 8543 Nokama 8544 Nuju 8545 Whenua 8546 Power Pack 8548 Nui-Jaga 8549 Tarakava Other 2001 products 1701 Pen Pack Gali 1702 Pen Pack Kopaka 1703 Pen Pack Lewa 1704 Pen Pack Onua 1705 Pen Pack Pohatu 1706 Pen Pack Tahu 1708 Limited Edition Pen 5781 LEGO BIONICLE: The Legend of Mata Nui 5782 LEGO BIONICLE: Tales of the Tohunga 4151847 Bionicle Trading Card Game 1: Gali and Pohatu 4151848 Bionicle Trading Card Game 1: Tahu and Kopaka] 4151849 Bionicle Trading Card Game 1: Onua and Lewa QFTM Bionicle Quest for the Masks Trading Card Game QFTM-RC Bionicle Quest for the Masks - Rahi Challenge Trading Card Game 2002 1441 Fikou 8550 Gahlok Va 8551 Kohrak Va 8552 Lehvak Va 8553 Pahrak Va 8554 Tahnok Va 8555 Nuhvok Va 8556 Boxor 8557 Exo-Toa 8558 Cahdok and Gahdok 8559 Krana (Polybag) 8560 Pahrak 8561 Nuhvok 8562 Gahlok 8563 Tahnok 8564 Lehvak 8565 Kohrak 8566 Onua Nuva 8567 Lewa Nuva 8568 Pohatu Nuva 8569 Krana (box) 8570 Gali Nuva 8571 Kopaka Nuva 8572 Tahu Nuva 8597 Krana Nuva (Polybag) 8598 Krana Nuva (box) 10023 BIONICLE Master Builder Set Other 2002 products 1715 Pen Gahlok 1716 Pen Kohrak 1717 Pen Lehvak 1718 Pen Nuhvok 1719 Pen Pahrak 1720 Pen Tahnok 7382 Bionicle Watch 7397 Bionicle Clock 14554 BIONICLE: Matoran Adventures 26374 Bionicle Bohrok Swarm Trading Card Game: Blue Pack 26377 Bionicle Bohrok Swarm Trading Card Game: Red Pack 26379 Bionicle Bohrok Swarm Trading Card Game: Green Pack 65071 BIONICLE Dual Pack: Lehvak and Pahrak 4179693 Bionicle Bohrok Watch 4185823 3 Virtues Logo Key Chain BTBA Bionicle: The Bohrok Awake - McDonald's Card Pack w/Mighty Kids Meal Bag (McDonalds Promotional Bohrok Awake Card Pack) K26374 Bionicle Bohrok Swarm Trading Card Game Pin86 Bionicle Toa Nuva QFTM-BS Bionicle Quest for the Masks - Bohrok Swarm Trading Card Game 2003 1433 Gahlok Va (Kabaya) 1434 Lehvak Va (Kabaya) 1431 Tahnok Va (Kabaya) 1432 Nuhvok Va (Kabaya) 8573 Nuhvok-Kal 8574 Tahnok-Kal 8575 Kohrak-Kal 8576 Lehvak-Kal 8577 Pahrak-Kal 8578 Gahlok-Kal 8580 Kraata 8581 Kopeke 8582 Matoro 8583 Hahli 8584 Hewkii 8585 Hafu 8586 Macku 8587 Panrahk 8588 Kurahk 8589 Lerahk 8590 Guurahk 8591 Vorahk 8592 Turahk 8593 Makuta 8594 Jaller and Gukko 8595 Takua and Pewku 8596 Takanuva 8599 Krana-Kal (box) 8600 Krana-Kal (Polybag) Other 2003 releses 3287 Takutanuva 10201 Takutanuva 65295 Bionicle Twin-Pack with Gold Mask 65296 Bionicle Twin-Pack with Gold Mask 65297 Bionicle Twin-Pack with Gold Mask 4193352 Bionicle Tahu Nuva Watch 4193353 Bionicle Tahu Nuva Clock 4215789 Bionicle Rahkshi Watch Bk1 Pohatu Nuva Bk2 Lewa Nuva Bk3 Gali Nuva Bk4 Tahu Nuva Bk5 Onua Nuva Bk6 Kopaka Nuva KC584 Bionicle Key Chain Pin85 Bionicle Toa 2004 3259 Shooter and Disk 8601 Toa Vakama 8602 Toa Nokama 8603 Toa Whenua 8604 Toa Onewa 8605 Toa Matau 8606 Toa Nuju 8607 Nuhrii 8608 Vhisola 8609 Tehutti 8610 Ahkmou 8611 Orkahm 8612 Ehrye 8613 Kanoka Disk Launcher Pack 8614 Nuurakh 8615 Bordakh 8616 Vorzakh 8617 Zadakh 8618 Rorzakh 8619 Keerakh 8621 Turaga Dume and Nivawk 8622 Nidhiki 8623 Krekka 8711 Master Accessory Kit 8811 Toa Lhikan and Kikanalo Other 2004 products 8026 Kraatu 10202 Ultimate Dume 65545 Special Edition Ta-Metru Collector's Pack 850651 BIONICLE Key Chain 850652 BIONICLE Key Chain 851056 Bionicle Carry Case 851063 Kiril Mask Key Chain 4215789 Bionicle Rahkshi Watch 4237176 Bohrok Shield KC839 BIONICLE Toa Hordika Key Chain 2005 4868 Rahaga Gaaki 4869 Rahaga Pouks 4870 Rahaga Kualus 4877 Rahaga Norik 4878 Rahaga Bomonga 4879 Rahaga Iruini 6637 Ultimate Battle Set 8713 Ultimate BIONICLE Accessory Kit 8715 Ultimate Creatures Accessory Set 8736 Toa Hordika Vakama 8737 Toa Hordika Nokama 8738 Toa Hordika Whenua 8739 Toa Hordika Onewa 8740 Toa Hordika Matau 8741 Toa Hordika Nuju 8742 Vohtarak 8743 Boggarak 8744 Oohnorak 8745 Roporak 8746 Keelerak 8747 Suukorak 8748 Rhotuka Spinners 8755 Keetongu 8756 Sidorak 8757 Visorak Battle Ram 8758 Tower of Toa 8759 Battle of Metru Nui 8761 Roodaka 8762 Toa Iruini 8763 Toa Norik 8769 Visorak's Gate Other products 10203 Voporak 65808 Toa Hordika Value Pack 65849 Bionicle Co-pack 717909 Blue Hordika Mask 717910 Red Hordika Mask 851098 Toa Hordika Key Chain 851167 Hordika Sword Key Chain 4271003 Toa Hordika Watch P3503 Bionicle Carabiner Pen BIONICLE: Maze of Shadows Collections K4868 Rahaga Collection K8736 Toa Hordika Collection I K8737 Toa Hordika Collection II 65757 Special Edition Guardian Toa 65808 Toa Hordika Value Pack 65849 Bionicle Co-pack 65757 Special Edition Guardian Toa 65808 Toa Hordika Value Pack 65849 Bionicle Co-pack 65757 Special Edition Guardian Toa 65808 Toa Hordika Value Pack 65849 Bionicle Co-pack 65757 Special Edition Guardian Toa 65808 Toa Hordika Value Pack 65849 Bionicle Co-pack 65757 Special Edition Guardian Toa 65808 Toa Hordika Value Pack 65849 Bionicle Co-pack 65757 Special Edition Guardian Toa 65808 Toa Hordika Value Pack 65849 Bionicle Co-pack65757 Special Edition Guardian Toa 65808 Toa Hordika Value Pack 65849 Bionicle Co-pack 65757 Special Edition Guardian Toa 65808 Toa Hordika Value Pack 65849 Bionicle Co-pack 65757 Special Edition Guardian Toa 65808 Toa Hordika Value Pack65849 Bionicle Co-pack 65757 Special Edition Guardian Toa 65808 Toa Hordika Value Pack 65849 Bionicle Co-pack 65757 Special Edition Guardian Toa 65808 Toa Hordika Value Pack 65849 Bionicle Co-pack 65757 Special Edition Guardian Toa 65808 Toa Hordika Value Pack 65849 Bionicle Co-pack 65757 Special Edition Guardian Toa 65808 Toa Hordika Value Pack 65849 Bionicle Co-pack 65757 Special Edition Guardian Toa 65808 Toa Hordika Value Pack 65849 Bionicle Co-pack 65757 Special Edition Guardian Toa 65808 Toa Hordika Value Pack 65849 Bionicle Co-pack 65757 Special Edition Guardian Toa 65808 Toa Hordika Value Pack 65849 Bionicle Co-pack 65757 Special Edition Guardian Toa 65808 Toa Hordika Value Pack 65849 Bionicle Co-pack 65757 Special Edition Guardian Toa 65808 Toa Hordika Value Pack 65849 Bionicle Co-pack 65757 Special Edition Guardian Toa 65808 Toa Hordika Value Pack 65849 Bionicle Co-pack 65757 Special Edition Guardian Toa 65808 Toa Hordika Value Pack 65849 Bionicle Co-pack 65757 Special Edition Guardian Toa 65808 Toa Hordika Value Pack 65849 Bionicle Co-pack 65757 Special Edition Guardian Toa 65808 Toa Hordika Value Pack 65849 Bionicle Co-pack 65757 Special Edition Guardian Toa 65808 Toa Hordika Value Pack 65849 Bionicle Co-pack 65757 Special Edition Guardian Toa 65808 Toa Hordika Value Pack 65849 Bionicle Co-pack 65757 Special Edition Guardian Toa 65808 Toa Hordika Value Pack 65849 Bionicle Co-pack 65757 Special Edition Guardian Toa 65808 Toa Hordika Value Pack 65849 Bionicle Co-pack 65757 Special Edition Guardian Toa 65808 Toa Hordika Value Pack 65849 Bionicle Co-pack 65757 Special Edition Guardian Toa 65808 Toa Hordika Value Pack 65849 Bionicle Co-pack 65757 Special Edition Guardian Toa 65808 Toa Hordika Value Pack 65849 Bionicle Co-pack 65757 Special Edition Guardian Toa 65808 Toa Hordika Value Pack 65849 Bionicle Co-pack 65757 Special Edition Guardian Toa 65808 Toa Hordika Value Pack 65849 Bionicle Co-pack 65757 Special Edition Guardian Toa 65808 Toa Hordika Value Pack 65849 Bionicle Co-pack 2006 sets 6620 Ultimate Accessory Set 6638 Ultimative Creatures Accessory Set 8624 Race for the Mask of Life 8625 Umbra 8719 Zamor-Spheres 8721 Velika 8722 Kazi 8723 Piruk 8724 Garan 8725 Balta 8726 Dalu 8727 Toa Jaller 8728 Toa Hahli 8729 Toa Nuparu 8730 Toa Hewkii 8731 Toa Kongu 8732 Toa Matoro 8733 Axonn 8734 Brutaka 8764 Vezon and Fenrakk 8892 Piraka Outpost 8893 Lava Chamber Gate 8894 Piraka Stronghold 8900 Reidak 8901 Hakann 8902 Vezok 8903 Zaktan 8904 Avak 8905 Thok Other products 6934 Good Guy 6935 Bad Guy 6936 Piraka and Catapult 6937 Give Away 6992 Red Toa - Jaller 6993 Green Toa - Kongu 6994 Blue Toa - Hahli 6995 White Piraka - Thok 6996 Black Piraka - Reidak 6997 Brown Piraka - Avak 7216 Gold Good Guy 7217 Duracell Bad Guy 7716 QUICK Good Guy White 7717 QUICK Bad Guy Green 7718 QUICK Bad Guy Yellow 7719 QUICK Good Guy Red 8626 Irnakk 66157 Piraka Kaita 66158 Piraka Kaita 10204 Vezon and Kardas 253257 BIONICLE Towel Toa Hordika 851592 Piraka Key Chain with Light 4293263 Piraka Ball Shooter 4294187 Piraka Keyring with Light 4490471 Piraka Ball Shooter Accessory Pack 4493784 Sword Toa Inika 4499344 Bionicle School Rucksack 4499347 Bionicle Air Light School Rucksack 4499351 Bionicle Pencil Case with Pencils 4499355 Bionicle Pencil Case 4499357 Bionicle Gym Bag 4499358 Bionicle Wallet 4505914 Piraka Duvet Set 4507040 Bionicle Elastic Watch Toa Inika T-Shirt G1754 BIONICLE The Quest Game K2356 Bedcover Toa Hordika Size 1 UK K2357 Bedcover Toa Hordika Size 2 CE TS26 Bionicle Piraka T-Shirt TS40 Bionicle Toa Nuparu Long Sleeve T-Shirt McDbio1 Vezok McDbio2 Toa Jaller McDbio3 Reidak McDbio4 Toa Hahli McDbio5 Hakann McDbio6 Toa Nuparu McDbio7 Zaktan McDbio8 Toa Matoro Collections KB058 Bionicle Legends Gift Set 2 KB608 Bionicle Legends Gift Set 1 K8727 Toa Inika Collection K10006 Bionicle School Rucksack Collection K10106 Bionicle Air Light School Rucksack Collection 2007 8910 Kongu 8911 Jaller 8912 Hewkii 8913 Nuparu 8914 Hahli 8915 Matoro 8916 Takadox 8917 Kalmah 8918 Carapar 8919 Mantax 8920 Ehlek 8921 Pridak 8922 Gadunka 8923 Hydraxon 8924 Maxilos and Spinax 8925 Barraki Deepsea Patrol 8926 Toa Undersea Attack 8927 Toa Terrain Crawler 8929 Defilak 8930 Dekar 8931 Thulox 8932 Morak 8934 Squid Ammo 8935 Nocturn 8939 Lesovikk 8940 Karzahni Other products 6944 Good Guy 07 6945 Bad Guy 07 6946 Squid Launcher Function 60230 Bionicle Cartridge Pen 851591 Piraka Ball Shooter 851875 Sword Takadox 851876 Takadox Mask 851877 Barraki Pump Action Water Gun 851878 Splashy Barraki Squid 851974 BIONICLE Stationery Set 851975 Toa Mahri Dart Shooter 851976 Lenticular BIONICLE Notebook 852053 Bionicle Barraki Children's T-shirt 852054 Bionicle Ehlek Children's T-shirt 4285303 Bionicle Clock BIONICLE Barraki Neck Strap Key Chain S035 Bionicle Mesh Sport Sneaker - Red TS59 Bionicle Barraki Kalmah T-Shirt McDbioM1 Toa Kongu McDbioM2 Mantax McDbioM3 Toa Nuparu McDbioM4 Kalmah McDbioM5 Toa Hahli McDbioM6 Takadox McDbioM7 Toa Matoro McDbioM8 Carapar K8915 Toa Mahri Collection K8916 BIONICLE Barraki Collection K8924 Titans of Mahri Nui Collection K8927 Mahri Nui Deepsea Collection K8929 Matoran of Mahri Nui Collection 2008 sets 8685 Toa Kopaka 8686 Toa Lewa 8687 Toa Pohatu 8688 Toa Gali 8689 Toa Tahu 8690 Toa Onua 8691 Antroz 8692 Vamprah 8693 Chirox 8694 Krika 8695 Gorast 8696 Bitil 8697 Toa Ignika 8698 Vultraz 8699 Takanuva 8941 Rockoh T3 8942 Jetrax T6 8943 Axalara T9 8944 Tanma 8945 Solek 8946 Photok 8947 Radiak 8948 Gavla 8949 Kirop 8952 Mutran and Vican 8953 Makuta Icarax 8954 Mazeka 20005 Klakk Other products 6126 Good Guy 2008 6127 Bad Guy 2008 6128 Function 2008 12028 Toa Small School Bag Set 12038 Toa Large School Bag Set 12088 Toa Pencil Case 852171 Phantoka Spheres Shooter 852172 Phantoka T-shirt 852279 Phantoka Spheres Shooter Accessory Pack 852318 Phantoka Backpack 852319 Phantoka Alu Drinking Bottle 852323 Phantoka Wallet McDBioK1 Krika McDBioK2 Toa Onua McDBioK3 Bitil McDBioK4 Toa Tahu McDBioK5 Toa Gali McDBioK6 Gorast McDBioK7 Antroz McDBioK8 Toa Lewa Collections K8685 BIONICLE Phantoka Collection K8688 BIONICLE Mistika Collection K8942 The Ultimate Bionicle Collection K8944 Matoran of Light Collection 2009 8972 Atakus 8973 Raanu 8974 Tarduk 8975 Berix 8976 Metus 8977 Zesk 8978 Skrall 8979 Malum 8980 Gresh 8981 Tarix 8982 Strakk 8983 Vorox 8984 Stronius 8985 Ackar 8986 Vastus 8987 Kiina 8988 Gelu 8989 Mata Nui 8990 Fero and Skirmix 8991 Tuma 8992 Cendox V1 8993 Kaxium V3 8994 Baranus V7 8995 Thornatus V9 8996 Skopio XV-1 8998 Toa Mata Nui 20012 Click Other products 852494 Bionicle T-shirt 852495 Foam Ice Sword 852496 Bionicle Ball Shooter 852497 Bionicle Backpack 852498 Bionicle Cap 852695 Bionicle Classic Pencil Case and Stationery Set 852760 Bionicle T-shirt 2853367 BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn 852494 Bionicle T-shirt 852495 Foam Ice Sword 852496 Bionicle Ball Shooter 852497 Bionicle Backpack 852498 Bionicle Cap 852695 Bionicle Classic Pencil Case and Stationery Set 2853303 BIONICLE Glatorian LEGENDS Collection K8978 Bionicle Glatorian Collection 2010 7116 Tahu 7117 Gresh 7135 Takanuva 7136 Skrall 7137 Piraka 7138 Rahkshi Unknown year Other release 716705 Hordika Tool Category:Themes introduced in 2001 Category:BIONICLE